


Mea Culpa

by Awenseth



Category: Cantarella
Genre: Drama, Gen, Guilt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem/prayer from Chiaro as he thinks about Cesare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

_„Warm is the night air surrounding me,  
but I still feel the cold biting into my skin.  
Then for the worst tragedy has befallen me,_

_Mea culpa._

_Oh how much of a fool can one be,_  
your heart was mine and I have torn it apart.   
How often did you call my name in the dark nights,   
only for me to let it fall on deaf ears. 

_I was your light, the one to protect,_  
I was the one you have opened your heart.  
All your life, all of whom you have known  
have betrayed you,   
only one light shone to you back then,  
an Angel of Mercy and Kindness. 

_But that Angel was called back to her Lord,  
entrusting you to me and I failed._

_Mea culpa._

_All around were you surrounded by betray,_  
a father selling you through greed to the Devil.   
An Angel whom needed to leave you,  
a brother filled with hatred in heart,  
and a sister whom took me from you. 

_Oh, Lord forgive this damned fool,  
why did I fall for those innocent eyes.   
Why did those soft rose lips let me forget my promise._

_Mea culpa._

_Sometimes I wonder why I have pushed you away,  
why did I think of your kisses as a game._

_Mea culpa._

_What would I give to be able to turn back time._  
To be able to return those kisses shared in secret,  
to be in your arms.   
But now, you slowly sink into the dark,   
I can't reach you, they won't let me. 

_I want to reach you, to smooth away the pain._

_Please Lord have mercy on him._  
Kind Lord, please give me strength.   
I don't want to give him up to the dark,   
then it was I whom damned him. 

_Mea culpa._

_Oh, Lord, who art in Heaven,  
hear the prayer of this guilty Heart,  
give me strength to take his hand._

_Even if I should loose my life,  
even if Hell rips me from this world.   
I will not give upon the one whom I truly love…_

_…Caesar, please, wait for me,  
I won't be a fool to loose you again through my own foolish fault._

_Mea maxima culpa…  
…Domine, miserere nobis..."_


End file.
